


Just a little distraction

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Peter Hale, Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU</p><p>Smutty Alternate Ending of S3, episode 11: Alpha Pact<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little distraction

She knew this would happen.

The moment Stiles asked her to go to Derek’s and mentioned the name Peter in the same sentence.

Why is she surprised _he_ would answer the door?

It was Derek’s loft, why would Peter answer the door?

Oh, right, Cora…she had already forgotten.

\-------------

After the awkward welcoming and usual questioning that got them nowhere, on pretense of checking up on Cora, she took Derek aside.

He’s not paying her any attention, just giving his little sister a hand, literally, with the pain.

When he starts grimacing, she places her hand on his wrist to get his attention.

She can tell that Peter is watching them, so she tries to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Derek looks up at her when he feels her touch; she makes eye contact with him, hoping she puts everything she’s thinking into the one look. _Please listen to me…_

Barely containing the need to just put her hand up to his ear like they were friends and she was sharing a secret, she gets as close to Cora’s face as possible, motioning with her eyes that he should do the same.

He gives her a questioning look after he imitates her, their faces enough inches apart to just look concerned for Cora’s well-being…and not keeping things from the sociopath in the room.

“If you do what he says…do it _somewhere_ else. Remember what happened the last time he lured a part of your family away, somewhere secluded…so there were only two…”

Maybe he wasn’t the worst Alpha, but from what she knows, he’s failed one too many times. But this time, he actually listens.

He nods once, and at that she supplies the rest of the plan, “I’ll distract him.”

“How?” he’s curious to know.

“Don’t worry about that, just help your sister.”

\-------------

When she leaves, she gives Peter a glare followed by a knowing smile, the kind of smile that makes a person or werewolf question someone’s motives.

He _needs_ to know what is going on in that pretty little head of hers; curiosity killed the cat, but he’s not a cat so maybe that doesn’t count.

\---------------

Half way down the stairs, she screams, the screaming wail of a banshee and it’s then that he gets the hint of an idea.

They were planning something.

Planning _against_ him, something that was going to kill him…

He just knew it.

So he did what every person did (what he usually did) when they were so paranoid of the outcome, he followed her home.

\-------------

Well this was embarrassing.

He’s ashamed of himself…sort of. Though smug is really working for him too.

_He’s the villain, he doesn’t get the girl._

But here he is, in her bed, in her girly pink-ish purple room…God, did he really just have _that_ thought?

Pink-ish purple wasn’t a color.

It was more mauve maybe?

Get your shit together, she’s waking up.

\------------

When she opens her eyes she sees him… _him_ , in _her_ room.

In her bed, with her, and she’s fairly sure they are both, she peeks under the covers, yep definitely are both naked.

He looks at her, not exactly as smug as she thought he would look and no smirk either; just looking at her, like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She doesn’t really know what to say or what to do and is surprised when the first words out of his mouth are, “What color is your room? The walls, I mean?”

Her brain isn’t completely in the moment yet, it’s still processing and what comes out is “pink-purple”.

“That’s not a color” he admonishes.

“Are you an interior decorator as well as the resident manipulative uncle?” she retorts, this is something she can handle.

“I’m merely stating the fact that, that is not a color. It’s more mauve right?”

“I guess” she replies

“This is a ridiculous conversation” he states the obvious.

“I don’t know what to say” and she doesn’t, not really. This wasn’t exactly her plan, well, it wasn’t all of it.

She had been planning on seducing him, but not to this extent. Not to the point of actual sex.

When she remembers what they did, her cheeks flush and he inhales sharply in response.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

She looks down; only a little embarrassed by her thoughts, “just thinking” is her whispered reply.

His demeanor changes in an instant and he has her pinned to the bed, fingers digging into the skin of her wrists.

His voice hot in her ear, “Lydia” he says, “Was this your plan? Were you going to seduce me and kill me? Is that what you and Derek had planned?”

His eyes are going to that dangerously blue place when she smiles up at him, “No, that wasn’t the plan at all.”

She knows how to push his buttons, and the one currently between her legs is a hot one.

\------------

One of her legs skims silky soft skin up against the rough of his own.

Before he can get the questioning sentence out of his mouth, she’s kissing him. Teeth biting into his bottom lip, before her tongue slips inside his mouth to brush against his.

The minute he relaxes his hands from her wrists, she puts one hand into his hair, and the other reaches down under the covers, palming his erection.

He moans into her mouth as she strokes her hand up and down.

\-----------------

The moment she brushes the head of his cock against her already wet pussy, it’s her turn to moan in pleasure.

She uses him as she would herself, as if it’s her own fingers getting herself off; sliding up and down against her slit and up over her clitoris.

The tip is wet with pre-cum and her own wetness, making it all so very perfect, like his tongue had been last night.

Rubbing the head of his cock back and forth across her clit, slowly and then just a little faster; he’s making these sounds, these tiny whimpering sounds in the back of his throat and it drives her to tease _him_ more.

Suddenly, she pushes the head of his cock inside her, making him gasp.

 “Lydia please” he actually begs.

Slipping him in further, she complies for a second, before using one of her hot little hands to pull him out, and back up and across her clitoris, pleasuring herself once more.

His forehead drops to the pillow behind her head in frustration; he breathes her in, his face nuzzling the side of her neck. “Fuck… _you_ are trying to kill me aren’t you?”

“Always” she says.

\------------

God she’s so close, just needs a bit, more…

She urges him to roll over, before she’s on top and sliding back down onto him; she twists her hips on every downward thrust, his cock hitting in all the right places.

She rides him, getting faster and rougher before the wolf comes out; his face going completely in to werewolf mode.

Eyes steel blue, fangs down, his very own brand of crazy radiating through his eyes and into hers, pushing her to _fuck him harder, rougher, faster…fuck me Lydia, yes fuck, yes like that...darling, God you’re so sweet._

One of his hands goes down to her clitoris, rubbing with his thick fingers, “Fuck! Peter yes…”

The clawed nails of his other hand biting into her thigh push her to the brink of ecstasy and off of the proverbial cliff before he pulls her down to his lips; his teeth abrade hers in a punishing kiss when he falls over the edge right beside her.

\----------------

Rolling her back to the bed, he places kisses to her neck before lying down next to her.

“Well that was…”

“Yeah” she responds.

“The perfect distraction” he states.

“Did you really think I would take Derek’s power to heal Cora away from him?” he suddenly asks.

“You killed his other sister” she replies, not in the least surprised that he’d figured it out.

“So you were willing to do this with me? All for the sake of two people, and werewolves I might add, that are mostly strangers to you?”

“I didn’t plan on going so far as drinking and then getting into bed with you, no” she says.

He’s quiet for some time, “well, that was one hell of a distraction”.

She smirks up at him, “I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> Before Peter follows her, he hears her Banshee scream..this she did on purpose to make him think it was himself, that was going to die. Just something to clear that part up in case it was confusing or anything :)


End file.
